


Sofa

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Blood, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Sleep, Uses of a Lumpy Sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: There is an ancient lumpy sofa in Q's underground office...





	Sofa

**Q…**

  
When we moved into Churchill’s tunnels, somehow I inherited a leather sofa in my office. God knows where it came from or how old the damned thing is. Moreover, it appears that it could possibly have been left over from Churchill’s time. It is well worn and lumpy. How many have kipped on it or done other nefarious things? If this sofa could only speak and tell its story.

Since becoming Quartermaster a month ago, sleep or more so my lack of it is becoming a real thing. At the moment, I don’t give a rat’s arse what has been done or who with on this sofa. I am taking my stashed away pillow and quilt (thank you grandmum) that I salvaged amongst my things from legoland and I am going to take a nap.

A bloody hour long nap.

Please don’t let anyone realise I am in here.

I will kill Tanner if he lets on.

Do I dare silence my mobile?

For a battered lumpy shite sofa, the well-worn indents fit just right for comfort once you wiggle into it.

If there are any mice living in this thing, they’d best learn to share.

 

 

**Alec...**

I only half recall stumbling into Q-branch soon after 3 in the morning. The night crew were busy at the far end of the room and I didn't think they had noticed me sidling into Q's cell of an office, but I guess someone had because 5am is early even for Q.

He is standing over me, shaking my shoulder vigorously and it hurts. It fucking hurts. The room spins and heat rushes to my face breaking out as sweat that sticks my hair to my face.

"Shit, Alec..."

Q is tugging my jacket away from my side to better look at my wound. I fight him with what little strength I have left, burrowing harder into the lumpy leather sofa. The leather feels slick and warm under the palm of my hand.

"Where is all this blood coming from? Fuck Alec, let me see!"

He sounds strange. Shrill. Panicked. I don't understand why. I'm here in front of him. Here in... in... and Q... safe... safe here...

When I regain consciousness I'm still on the sofa in Q's office. A rogue spring forces an uncomfortable lump into the centre of my back but when I try to move, firm but gentle hands restrain me.

"Don't you dare move, you arse. The doc has only just finished stitching you up!"

Still too much to process. I let the sofa hug me to sleep again.


End file.
